


Mad World

by MarcellusMiro66



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Gun Violence, Sexual Violence, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcellusMiro66/pseuds/MarcellusMiro66
Summary: An AU of "Parent's Day". Max runs away from the camp and into the forest, where he finds a dilapidated cabin; there in turn he finds in the cellar a shotgun, a brown journal, and a tape recorder, which contains tapes of a presumably deceased boy who was suffering through the same situation he's going through. Deciding to stay the night and find out what truly happened to him, Max barricades himself and remains hidden so the others won't find him, all the while begins to lose whatever sanity he had left.





	Mad World

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not for the faint of heart. Plain and simple. If this were a full-length movie, the content would undoubtedly garner a NC-17 (or, at the very least, a R) rating.

_Max ran through the forest, his backpack slamming against him every time a step was taken. He could hear the voices becoming more distant and distant as he sprinted as fast as his legs could take him. Because it was completely dark outside (save for the moonlight shining upon him), he couldn't navigate himself properly to dodge the precariously protruding tree root that became snagged by his right foot. As a result, he tripped and fell, rolling down the hill with his backpack flung from his shoulders' grasp. In the midst of tumbling, he scuffed his hoodie and cut his hand while trying to break his fall. The wind knocked out of him, Max pushed him up and leaned against a tree. Heavy breathing accentuated the grunts of pain he elicited as he took a brief glance at his slashed hand; blood seeped from the wound._

_I don't understand. I should used to the sight of blood by now; my parents can attest to that. So why am I...scared?_

_Max balled the bloodied hand into a bloodied fist as he slowly stood. He mustered up the strength to keep going until he found proper shelter. And lo and behold, just as he was beginning to lose consciousness, a cabin appeared before him as if it was granted by the heavens above who heard his prayer. It was two stories high and in surprisingly good shape for who knows how long. Proper timing, too, considering the temperature was beginning to drop. He hobbled forward and up the front steps, bursting through the front door and landing face first into the wood floor. Flopping onto his back, he kicked the door close before crawling backwards and pushing himself up. Glancing around, he spotted a couch nearby, which he pushed to block the front door; he continued barricading the other entry points (i.e., the windows and backdoors) until he was completely secluded inside._

_Then he fell._

_Clearly this wasn't his lucky day. Max groaned as he rubbed his head before coming into terms with his surroundings when the dust cleared. It was a cellar...or a sex dungeon, just like the Quartermaster's._ _Fuck, why did I have to think of that? He took a brief glance again and saw that this cellar was practically empty save for a storage cabinet and a shop work table, which happened to have a shotgun with boxes of ammunition sitting atop. _

_Wait, what? Doing a double take, Max took a closer look at the firearm on display. Now, this just got interesting. Walking towards it to pick up and examine, it was a Remington 870 Police Magnum Riot Shotgun with wooden furniture and 5-shot magazine tube, remarkably similar to the shotgun Dad hid in his closet at home. Why the old man never used it to put me out of my and his misery, I'll never know.Seeing that it was loaded with shells beforehand, he placed it down when his attention was turned toward the journal and tape recorder just a few inches away. Picking it up and pressing the 'Play' Button, twenty seconds of silence were sound. _

_Until they weren't._

**_"... Jesus Christ. What the fuck have I gotten myself into? All I wanted was my parents to treat me like the son they should've. But no, they just had to keep me outside like a dog. Of course, I had run away from the trauma of it all, but I never - in my life - expected THIS to happen to me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. All I can do as of this moment is...wait. Wait until the pain goes away. Wait until I die. Honestly...I don't know if I can."_ **

_The recording ended just like that. His interest piqued, the cellar door was barricaded and the voice recorder was taken up. His newly acquired shotgun at the ready, Max sat down in a corner and pressed 'Play'._

* * *

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_Max was now masturbating. Masturbating to his own lewd fantasies._

_His dick in one hand and an apparition of "Nikki" in the other, Max visualized her ass bouncing up and down and all around as he "reciprocated". The Indian-American had developed quite a subdued crush on the green-haired girl the moment she stepped off the bus, that crush transitioning into something of a obsession with her...but he wouldn't admit it. However, he would admit that he wanted to have her babies. **All of them.**_

_Case in point..._

**_"ARGH!"_ **

_Max ejaculated into "Nikki's" pussy as she moaned in ecstatic pleasure. A few heavy pants later, he was slightly disappointed to find that his realistic fantasy was all a dream._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_. . ._

**_Slightly_** _being the keyword._

**_"Goddamn it..."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, the first chapter may not seem like much, but it'll become more developed with each chapter...hopefully.


End file.
